Gray
by Bronyruff Brandon
Summary: Gray. It was the most profound color in his life. It was the only color in his life. It was horrible. It was home. This is why I should not be left alone. Brandon is me, Bemnal is BemnalTheFallen, Grotimnos is Grotimnos, Drocsid is DrocsidTheDraconequis, and Vin is VinFury. Just think of our OC's. Please don't hate. I was going through one of my things when I wrote this.


"As silence overtook the room, Brandon looked around. Everyone was gray. Dull and lifeless. As if their bodies had been abandoned but were still alive.

He heard a noise and turned. Vin, the newest member, still had some color too his body, and was slightly moaning. It was as if he was holding on for dear life, but even then it was just barely.

He turned to Bemnal. His body would have rotted, decayed, and turned to dust by now if he was actually dead.

None of them were dead, but their were zero signs of life, that is, unless you looked at their eyes.

In their eyes you could see everything. You could see their past, their future, and anything about them that you wanted. It was maddening to look into their eyes for more than a few seconds.

The eyes weren't the only maddening thing. The silence. The deep, dark silence that filled the room. It was horrible. It was deafining. It was the kind of silence that would drive the sanest of men into the deepest, darkest depths of lunacy.

As Brandon looked from Bemnal, to Grotimnos, to Drocsid, and to Vin, a tear dropped from his eye as he realised that he may never speak to his friends again.

And then suddenly, with a deep breath and the falling of the grey skin from his body, Bemnal sprouted back to life. Brandon smiled but he knew Bemnal wouldn't be here for long. He would yell at him for what he had been saying, then he would sit down, and return to the gray of defeat.

Brandon was not spared of this vile disease that afflicted his friends. he may have been able to resist it the most, but it afflicted him from time to time as well. Sometimes even while his friends had come back, forcing them to go through what he had thousands of times already.

He sighed and listened as Bemnal sscolded him. He couldn't blame him. The things he had said were racist, offensive, and just plain horrible. He deserved what he got as punishment. He sighed and looked to Bemnal, simply saying "Do your worst".

Vin shook his head and then whispered out a few words, not even audile to the broken man that once was Brandon, before returning to his gray lifeless self.

Brandon shook his head, feeling the gray horror coming for him. He looked and saw Bemnal, thinking of pressing 'The Button' before he went back into the gray. The Button would end it all. It would remove them from the little bit of existence they had left. Only Bemnal could press The Button so it was his choice and his alone.

Bemnal was the only one besides Brandon who even realised what the gray was. He had to deal with it as well but it did almost nothing to the already damaged mind of the Psycopathic leader. He was driven insane years before this started and that was the only thing that allowed him to even grasp the concept of the gray.

Bemnal sighed before sitting down again and returning to the gray as well. Brandon was alone once again.

Without his friends, he had gone mad. Trapped in this box if insanity with the disease that ate away at his life and the life of his friends.

His vision grew hazey and he sat down, no longer having the strength to stand. He looked down to see himself slowly turning gray. Another tear dripped down his face as he watched himself slowly die. He knew he'd be back. That he would return to this horrible place. The place he despised most of all. The place he called home.

As the gray slowly made it's way up his face he cracked a smile. He would be back. He would be back and someday he would beat The Gray. his face grew dim as he sighed and leaned back.

He lit a cigarette, took a puff, and blew the smoke into the air. He looked over to his friends. He remembered all the good times they had. How they had laughed together, and how they had cried together. Brandon took another puff and he closed his eyes, just as the gray overtook the last of his body.

Gray. That was all he could see.


End file.
